


Family Brunch Gone Wrong

by BippittyBoppityGoAway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/M, Leather Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BippittyBoppityGoAway/pseuds/BippittyBoppityGoAway
Summary: The reader's hates her step-mother and her father is manipulative. Let's see how family brunch goes with Lafayette and the reader. How wrong can Lafayette be?





	Family Brunch Gone Wrong

I bury myself into the blankets as Lafayette tries to wake me up for family brunch with my step-mother and father, "Laf, I am not above slashing my own tires to avoid going to this family brunch."

"(Y/N), you will do no such thing. We are going to go," Lafayette says, pulling the covers down.

"Noo. You can go, but I most certainly will not!" I whine, grabbing the blankets from him and covering my head. I groan as Lafayette sits on me, "You're crushing my spleen!"

He chuckles and lays even more on top of me, "You don't even know where your spleen is, mon amour."

"Get off me, you handsome baguette!" I whine as I try to dislodge him. 

"Then say you're so against going to talk to your family," Lafayette says.

"Fuck off," I say, immediately regretting it. 

Lafayette quickly pulls me out of bed and lays down five sharp smacks down across my ass, "What was that, mon chou?"

I yelp, "Nothing, Marquis de Lafayette! I was just saying that my step-mother is a gold-digging whore that cheats on my father and my father is oblivious and ignores me until he wants something. I don't want to go, sir!"

Lafayette takes a deep breath, "(Y/N), we are going to go for at least an hour unless something happens. Now go get dressed."

"Please, at least let em have a bottle of tequila before going off to the Wicked Witch of the West," I whine. I kneel down in front of him and give him the puppy-dog eyes. 

Lafayette shakes his head, "Non, mon amour. You will do this sober."

I gently touch his muscular thighs and look up at him, using the title that usually gets me what I want (except out of punishments, dammit), "S'il vous plait, Marquis de Lafayette. I don't want to deal with them without alcohol."

"Non. Get up and get dressed. We are going sober," Lafayette says as he moves away and pulls on his dress pants. 

I huff and get up. I stomp over to the closet and pull out the dress that I know my step-mom hates. I quickly put on the slightly less than conservative dress. 

Lafayette turns as he buttons up his shirt, "I would lose the attitude if I were you. You're this close to punished again."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

"C'est tout! J'ai été tres patient avec toi!" Lafayette growls as he stalks towards me. He pulls out the hard-backed chair and plants his foot on the seat, "Come here."

I slowly walk over to him, knowing that I'll be getting spanked. As soon as I come to him, he pulls me over his knee and flips up my skirt, pulling down my panties. I yelp and wrap my hand around Lafayette's ankle for comfort as the first volley of smacks lands on my rear. He makes quick work of my ass and turns it a shade of red.

Lafayette rubs the small of my back and helps me to stand, quickly wrapping me in a hug, "I know you don't like your parents and I understand your frustration, but you were downright disrespectful to me, yes?"

"Oui, Marquis," I say as I cry into his shoulder. He gently picks me up and carries me to the bathroom to wash my face. 

I quickly make myself presentable and force a smile on my face, "Let's go face the Wicked Witch of the West."

Lafayette chuckles and we head towards the car. I quickly get in the car and buckle up. Sooner than I would have liked, we arrive at the restaurant and surprisingly they're already there. 

My step-mother gasps when she see me, "(Y/N)! You look like a whore. You're asking for it with your thigh exposed. Soon enough you'll be on the path to hell."

I glare at her, "Oh really, Melissa? I thought adultery made God's top ten list. I mean it's not like you didn't fuck the pool boy, butler, chef, and gardener."

My father turns towards her, "Melissa, is this true?"

"No, honey, she's a lying ungrateful bitch!" Melissa says, pissing Lafayette off even more.

Lafayette clears his throat, "If you do not stop insulting (Y/N), we will leave and you will not contact us again."

My father stands up, red in the face, "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. And (Y/N) is my girlfriend," Lafayette says.

I see my father and Melissa pale, "We're so sorry! We didn't mean to insult you!"

Laf shakes his head, "Non, you didn't insult me, you insulted my girlfriend. We are leaving."

Lafayette holds out his arm for me and I take it, walking out with him.

"Mon cheri, I apologize for making you deal with them. They are absolutely horrible!" Lafayette apologizes as soon as we get in the car. 

"That they are, but I know how you an make it up to me," I say as I lean over and rub near his groin.

"Really? And how is that?" Lafayette teases.

"Well, you could take me over the hood of the car or against the door or in the kitchen..." I suggest.

Lafayette drives faster and we barely make it out of the car before he bends me over the hood. He quickly flips up my skirt and pulls down my panties before kneeling down and licking around my clit and pussy. 

"Please, Marquis! I want you in me!" I moan breathlessly.

"I think you can beg better than that, mon chou," Lafayette says, smirking. 

"S'il vous plait! Baise-moi, Marquis!" I cry. Lafayette quickly lines up with my entrance and starts thrusting into me. He soon adopts a fast rhythm and I start clenching around him, "Please, Marquis, let me cum!"

"Who do you belong to?" Lafayette growls as he hits my g-spot dead on. 

"You!" I scream.

"Louder," He growls again.

"You! Marquis de Lafayette!" I scream as loud as I can.

"Then cum, mon amour." Lafayette says.

I moan as I cum and Lafayette keeps fucking into me until he stills and cums as well. 

"Je t'aime," Lafayette says.

I kiss him, "Je t'aime aussi."


End file.
